Dancing Flames
by CheezyPoof216
Summary: i dunno..I HATE writing these! please RnR


OK, so you all know, this happens in Ginny and Blairah's first year(HP and RW's second). Blairah is Harry's little sister. That is possible..because if Harry was a year old when his parents died, then there could have been a younger child. So Blairah was like,maybe, a few days old when her parents died, so please don't review saying "Thats impossible harry coundt have a lil brother or sister" okies, thankies!  
  
  
  
  
I lay in bed, on the verge of sleep, when Peeves appeared in the room. He was carrying a lit candle, guiding his way to each girl's bed, throwing a frog on each of there beds. I spoke. "Peeves..get out!"  
He was frighted, and he droped the candle. The dancing flames flared up, waking everyone else.  
"Ginny, hurry! You'll get caught behind the flames!" one of the girls cried out to me.   
"I can't..I'm trapped!"I sobbed, terrified. The flames came closer, closer, until they enveloped me in the blaze of fire and smoke.  
  
****  
"Oh no! Ginny's trapped!" I yelled to the other girls.   
I tryed to freeze the falmes with a freezing charm, but it didn't help. I tryed again, and again. The flames crept closer to me, always growing, never stopping.  
"Blairah, it won't work! Come on! You'll get trapped too! Dumbledore will get her, McGonagall will, just come on!" Blairah yelled. I turned and ran with everyone else. We ran up to section of Gryffindor Tower where McGonagall slept. We pounded on her door untill she answered. "Girls, what is it? What is wrong?" she asked, looking quite pissed at being woken at 3 in the morning. "Professer, come quickly..there's a fire..in our dorm!"I exclaimed, now quite frantic. "A-a-a fire? Oh no!" she ran to our dorm. "Pro-professer...Ginny...she's tr-tr-trapped in the room!" I said, crying at this point. "Oh no..the fire is to storng for me to do alone...Katie, Mandia, Sasha, Blairah..go get Professer Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey..hurry!" she said, and went into the room to battle the flames.  
  
****  
We all came out of our dorms hearing yelling, and smelling smoke. "Whats up, I wonder?" asked Ron, yawning, as we walked down the stairs. We saw oranges flames coming out of the first year girls dorm.  
"Oh no! Ron-our sisters are in there!" "Yea, I know..but what are we gonna do? We can't go in-and I'm sure Ginny and Blairah will be fine."Ron said to me, his voice a bit anxious.  
  
****  
We ran up and began to bang on Dumbledore's door. He answered and was shocked to find four first year girlds standing there. "Professer Dumbledore sir! There's a fire in our dorm! Ginny-she's trapped!" Katie said, tears rolling down her face. Dumbledore took off at a run towards Gryffindor tower. We tan up to the infirmary. "Madame Pomfrey!! Come quickly! There's a fire in the Gryffinor first year girls dorm, and Ginny's trapped inside, and she might be hurt!" I yelled. Madame Pomfrey came running, and we all ran back to the common room.  
  
****  
We watched as Dumbledore ran in and went to the blaze. He was followed by Madame Pomfrey, Blairah, Katie, Mandia, and Sasha. We ran over to them. The were all burnt, Blairah being the worst of the bunch, and we ran over to Blairah. "Blairah! Your OK!" I yelled, and hugged her tightly, full of big-brotherly worry. "Blairah...where's Ginny....?"Ron asked, suddenly worried. "Oh Ron...Ginny..she's in there...trapped!" Blairah whispered, and leaned against me and sobbed. Ron looked shocked and very suddenly sat down on the floor. Everyone was in the common room now. Fred and George rushed over, followed by Percy. "Where's Ginny?" they asked in perfect unison. "She's in there...."Ron choked out.  
They stared, shocked.  
  
****  
I broke through the flames and picked up Ginny's limp body and swept out, leavin Minevra and Severus to fight the blaze. I laid her on a couch in the common room, and Sybel helped keep everyone but the Weaslys alway. Poppy tried to help her, but she couldn't.  
  
****  
"Oh no.."I sobbed through my fingers. My little sister, my only sister, had died. Beind me, Fred, George, and Percy were all sobbing. Dumbledore left to owl my parents. They came, their eyes red and puffy from crying.They took all of us home..except for Ginny. She went to the funeral home. We sat around the house for days, doning almost nothing but crying. Mum and Dad were planning her funeral, which was killing them. The funeral is the day after tomorrow...I guess Mum and Dad want it done with quickly.  
  
****  
I sat, in the second year girl dorm, where Hermione had said I could stay until our room was repaired, sobbing, along with Hermione. "The furnal is tomorrow, and I want to go..but I don't think I should...its my fault!!" I said tearfully. "Blairah, honey..it ISN'T your fault! There was nothing you could do..and Ginny would want you to go...so you can say goodbye! I'll be there, and Harry, and of course the   
Weaslys!" She hugged me, and then said, "Come on, Blair...its time for dinner..and you haven't eaten anyhting in days! You're wasting away! If you don't come down with me and eat, I'm going to tell McGonagall, and she'll make you eat!" IU shook my head and answered "I'm not hungry, Herm..I'm too upset to eat.." Herm gave me a stern look, and then ran out. 10 minutes later, she returned with McGonagall. "Blairah. You are coming to the Great Hall. You are eating. Do you understand?" McGonagall said. "Yes m'am." I mumbled.   
  
*** Finish part one***  
  
OK, next time, it will be all Blairahs POV!   
If you didn't get it, heres a list  
  
paragraph 1-Ginny  
2-Blairah  
3-Harry  
4-Blairah  
5-Harry  
6-Dumbledore  
7-ICKLE RONNIEKINS!  
8-Blairah 


End file.
